Pitbull
by SpadePariah
Summary: Carlos, is innocent, adorable, lovable and to one girl a tease. Lucy sitting on her patio sunbathing over the Palmwood's pool, she catches sight of Carlos' nearly transparent shorts as he's playing around with the boy's in the pool. As her fingers reach into her bikini bottom she it's too much to ignore. She needs to lure the innocent boy into her bed and fast. Carlos/Lucy
1. Chapter 1

**Pitbull**

**Carlos/Lucy**

* * *

_Lucy's POV_

It was those damn shorts, those cheap white shorts the way that they were almost transparent when he got in and out of the pool. It was the way that they hung just low enough to show off his plunging indents of his enduring golden tummy. His delicious bronze body that showed his newly defining six-pack. Just above that was his carved honey toned pecs that were made noticeable and pronounced under the deep auburn nipples that erected to the atmosphere.

They were like two smoky diamonds on a bronze sculpture. I could tell the boy was thick, every time he got out of the pool the clear fabric would stick to every contour and muscle of his tan body. There was a real turn on about the naïve band boy that I think a lot of girls felt but never wanted to risk acting on. Kind of like how I am right now. He was getting my clit wet just by the way he walked.

I couldn't stand it I was getting turned on more and more I had to get him alone. I watched him make some smart-ass remark to James, which he followed with a double bicep flex. I could feel a heavy wave coming when he showed off the pronounced muscles. As if, seeing the sweat beading off his glistening caramel skin and the rippling bulging off his biceps wasn't enough. When I saw the smug expression cross his face I wasn't prepared for his teasing lips to pucker the way they did. He leaned into the outstretched bulge and gave his bicep a tender kiss.

It was like a floodgate had just been opened, my hand ran down my bikini bottoms so fast I caught a buzz. As I took a few deep breaths and got my balance I knew it was time to make a move. If that boy could get me off that good with just a show, I had to see him play pro.

When I stood up on the balcony I caught him behind the pool house turning on the shower. His shorts were clinging tight, and when he reached down to peel the fabric he pulled the waistband out wide, giving me the perfect view. My bird's eye angle let me see down the open suit catching a glimpse of black curls and a wide flaccid base. My curiosity rising to sexual frustration I started to devise a plan.

I got down to the pool house and when I got to the showers he was still washing off the chlorine.

"Hey, Carlos I was hoping to find you." I tried to make myself nonchalant as possible. When I got his attention he looked up "You were?" he asked in his innocent excited expression.

"Yeah, I need your help." I looked at him in a clearly fake helplessness expression clear to anyone else but him. "Can you help me carry a box up to my apartment? There's a pack of fruit smackers in it for you."

The Latino's face lit up immediately, "Sure, I can come right now." He accepted leaning back under the cascading water and raised both arms to tussle his hair. In doing so he let me watch his trunks slide slowly down the length of his hips, revealing the brim of his dark curls between the golden indents. The arousing shorts locked around his hips. As more water fell the more visible his dark amber shaft came into sight. "So could I." I muttered under my breath wanting so hard to soothe the tingling away.

I got him to carry a box of books that I packed up easily. He followed me upstairs with his damp towel hanging off his shoulder. When I got to the door I threw it open and gestured for him to go first. I watched him glide by, his biceps bulging, his teasing shorts riding low on his waist. All the while thinking to myself 'Score'.

I stepped in and closed the door behind me, "where do you want this?" I turned to see Carlos' happy go lucky grin and I pointed to the table.

"Right there's fine, thanks for doing this Carlos." I said as I went to the cabinet to get a pack of fruit snacks.

"You're very much welcome." He leaned in as I handed him the foil pouch, his crooked smile started to warm me up again.

"So you in a hurry?" the question was sent as carelessly as I could manage with the fantasy still running in my head. Carlos just shrugged, "well you wanna hang for a bit?" He looked at the clock quickly "Yeah I can chill."

"Cool." I said with a satisfied tone. "So what were you and James talking about down at the pool earlier?" the Latino smirked and looked out the balcony window.

Carlos bowed his head showing his embarrassment "I was telling James that I would be a better Superhero than he would." He said in a laugh. "We're you watching us?" he asked in a chuckle.

"Let's just say, you caught my attention." I stepped away from the counter "That pose you did and the smug flex was pretty damn sexy." I made a reach for the cheap shorts. "You should wear, these more often." I pulled the elastic out and he cringed back. "Leaves very little to the imagination, I approve."

Carlos' face flushed red and his cute crooked grin widened. "Y-You know w-when I swim in my boxers I'm even sexier." He tried to be flirtatious I could tell he hadn't had much practice with this before.

"Awe you're so cute." He dropped his head and started to blush again. "You're like a sweet little puppy . . . " I closed the space between us then lifted his chin with my hand then tugged on his drawstring bringing him closer.

"What do you say I make you a pit-bull?" I whispered the question in his ear, and then took his ear lobe by my teeth. His deep caramel body was hunched over me and his hands were awkwardly set on my waist. He was in shock and unexplored territory as I sucked and nipped at his neck.

I could feel his dick swelling, tenting his trunks then curve as I pushed my thigh into it. "Do you want too?" I asked breathing heavily in his ear.

"I-I . . . y-yeah." He stammered as I reached down and stroked his golden chest picking up every ridge as I descended.

"You sure?" I took a long stride up his neck with my tongue, then palmed at his aching erection. I felt him nodding feverishly against my shoulder I knew I was given the okay to claim my prize. I looked down at the teasing swimsuit and smiled as I dove my hand inside. The bandboy's manhood was thick and leaking precum profusely that's when the realization dawned on me.

"This is your first time isn't it baby boy?" I asked finding a thrill in the discovery. The wide nervous grin on his face was all the answer I need however, he nodded. "I can tell by how hard you. Its okay just relax and let Lucy take care of you."

Carlos tensed under my touch and as I stroked his impressive length he held his eyes shut tight and gasped for air. I pulled my palm to my lips and caught is attention as I abandoned his thick poll. He looked at me with desperate want and lust as I lubed up my hand with my tongue. "Why are y-yo. . ." I cut him off when I reached down his shorts again and slathered his wide shaft. His jaw dropped and a groaned sigh fell past his lips. "Oh man . . . th-th-that's amazing."

The delight in his reaction encouraged me to get playful I gave his unit a squeeze and a gentle tug. The squeeze made him smile and take a breath and the tug bought me a few masculine grunts. He leaned against the wall as I massaged his willing rod. When I dug deeper and palmed his sack I was surprised at how heavy they were. I gave his enormous jewels a sweet tug and the boy melted in my hand.

"I love how big you are" I whispered still clutching his pearls.

"I-I'mmm S-so hard." He confessed.

"I love that too." Pulling my palm up his shaft and out of his shorts I rested my hands around the brim of the elastic. "Can Little Carlos come out to play?" I asked waiting for permission.

"I think he would really like that." Carlos wrestled with the button fly that kept his trunks closed the nervousness in his voice said that he forgot how to work his shorts. Resting my hands at the drawstring I brought my lips to his neck and began to work the teasing swim trunks open.


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter Two**

* * *

_Carlos POV_

My cock was rock solid, and practically vibrating with all the warm tingles that were exploding down there. I've never been this excited or turned on before, my heart began pounding, and my balls tightened sending fireworks through me. I stiffened when I felt Lucy pulling at the drawstring to my swim trunks. Then the reality finally hit me, this is really going to happen.

I could feel the grin stretch across my face when she pushed me up, and then brushed her lips against mine. When she came back again she pressed her lips gently and grazed her tongue against my bottom lip before pushing it into my mouth. I opened my mouth a little as she explored farther. She worked her tongue around my mouth, provoking for our tongues to wrestle around and before I could get a grip on what was happening she had my back against the wall.

She broke the kiss and tugged on my bottom lip with her teeth.

The next thing I knew she was lowering down my chest before I could even catch a breath. My heart was thundering and my body got weak when she trailed her lips down my Pecs. I stiffened as she ran her tongue up the center of my chest traveling up the crease between them. She took one of my nipples between her teeth and almost immediately, I arched my back erecting my chest to the expert mouth. I didn't know how sensitive they were.

"Awe! Ooh man . . . " I grunted and shuttered under the excitement.

"You like that pup?" she asked noticing my enthusiasm.

All I could do was nod when I felt her moving farther down. Lucy was sucking and licking the indents that dove into my shorts and then surprised me when she swirled her tongue around my belly button. I was leaning on the wall when the gentle tugging at my shorts brought the realization of how far she was going to go.

She bit down on the waistband and pulled my trunks down with her teeth. There was a wash of hot breaths that could almost be pants beating against my waist as my damp shorts were being unraveled. I was slowly being exposed to her looking down I caught her marvel at the thick base of my cock. The farther my trunks fell the wider the smile grew on her face.

"Defiantly not a puppy" Lucy commented, ecstatically taking hold of little Carlos. I knew I was big but I never got a hard on that was this big. It looked like I gained a few inches.

"Congratulations Pit-bull, you're the biggest I've had" the remark surprised me but I took pride in the thought.

Lucy started kissing up and down my shaft and then she started licking my sack. It released an uncontrollable excitement all over my body. Her tongue was so warm and slick against my balls. It tickled in the most indescribable way that left me desperate for more yet, leaving me to writhe and struggle like I could handle it. I wasn't prepared when she wrapped her lips around my head. She sucked at it and the hot lock caught me off guard, when she started to run the length down her tongue it was the most intense enjoyment I ever had. It tickled at first as she sucked furiously and a small giggle escaped my mouth.

"Whoa . . . oh man. . . awe man" I lunged forward and hunched over her as she kept me trapped sucking harder and slowly working her tongue around my dick.

This was an explosion of epic excitement that I didn't expect was possible. Her mouth was wet, and hot my whole length was filling up every space of her hungry mouth. Her groping and teasing my willing body was one thing but the way she sucked me off was like the most intense sensation that I've ever felt.

It surprised me that she kept going with all my squirming and uncontrollable writhing. Plus with the way that I was arching my back off the wall it seemed like I was trying to get away. She locked her lips around the base of my shaft and drew me in harsher and stronger building up the pressure that was over powering my senses. The indescribable need continued, almost like it felt too good to keep going, like I wanted to pull away but in the same breath I didn't want her to ever stop. However, Lucy wasn't about to let me make that call she was going through with it regardless. The longer the pleasuring torture continued the more it started to fade into a heart-pounding thrill. When Lucy started humming she rocked me over I felt my legs give in as her lips vibrated my wide base.

"Carlos" she exclaimed stopping to catch her breath. "You're so big" licking the head and pushing the tip of her tongue up and down the underside of my cock. "Its so thick" she continued in a delighted sigh "Mmm. . . you taste so good." The comments she made me feel amazing. She wanted me and just having me here now willing, to do anything she wanted drove her crazy.

After about five minutes or so, I started getting a little antsy I wanted to see if I could get her to feel the overwhelming explosions that she was giving me. I reached down and tugged at her hair to get her attention. Which in response she ended up sucking my stick even harder. In that instant I buckled under the pressure, and cast my body over her while she drew me in farther and tighter. I grunted, groaned and whimpered as she continued to devour me.

"Lu-Lucy. . ." I begged as she took me in "I-I-I whoa. . ." she looked up and her dark eyes revealed her satisfaction at the exciting torment that she was inflicting on me. The enormous grin that stretched across my face was getting bigger if that was even possible.

"C-can I g-give it a try?" after I finally made my request she lightened up on the great tidal wave of sensations she looked up and smirked.

"You think you can get it on the first try?" she teased "Cause I think I might have to teach you how" her eyes sparkled at the thought. "You might have to do it over and over again until you get it right."

"I think I'm up for the challenge." I said innocently, trying to make it as sexy as possible but, still an epic fail.

"I'll give let you take me for a ride baby boy." She finally caved and freed me from her expert mouth. Lucy rose from the floor pushing herself into my body she captured my lips with her own. Our mouths moved together easily this time my lung screamed with excitement as I made out with the rocker girl.

We stood in an embrace my swim trunks open and hanging around my hips and my solid erection exposed. As my mouth danced along with hers Lucy pulled my arm away from her then dragged my palm down the curve of her back. As I cupped her round cheek she resumed guiding hand down her thigh where it was led up under the silk scarf tied around her waist. My breath hitched in a gasp of astonishment and I backed my lips from hers.

"You feel that Carlos?" she asked taking note of my reaction. I nodded as fear and curiosity crossed my expression. "I want you to slip in between my bikini and find what I got for you."

"O-K" I accepted slowly before nervously tucking two fingers between the soft lace making room so I could move in.

The gap between her and the material invited me to slide in farther. My fingertips brushed the smooth skin near the top of her waistline as my thumb was greeted by the wet crease just below. A shiver ran through my stomach and added to the sensation at the base of my erection. The twinge in my lower regions was arousing and made me feel that was it was wrong although it was the right kind of wrong. The strange excitement grew as I started to circle the silt and watched as Lucy mused her enjoyment.

"That's good baby . . . just like that" she instructed placing her hands on my shoulders. I pushed my thumb into the slick opening and twirled it around the snug walls. Lucy gasped and I felt the warmth around my digit tighten. "Oh god . . . that's it" she sighed.

Lucy looked up at me her eyes heavy and mouth hanging open, I could feel a similar expression grow on my face. Both of us exchanging this intense look brought my heart rate back up and before I could figure out what to make of the position we were in she had her hands around my waist pulling me into the next room. Her bedroom was behind two sliding doors that connected to the living room. We slowly made our way through the connection frame to the large bed that waited in the middle of the room. She broke our embrace and backed up on the bed removing the scarf from her waist.

"You still want to go down on me Carlos?" the question was made in an innocent yet seductive voice that brought a tickle to my increasingly aroused hardon.

I nodded wanting to explore her body even more. There I stood at the foot of her bed exposed to her no shirt and my Carlos poll standing proud out of my open swim trunks on display. I watched as she laid out in a sexy and inviting pose while she enjoyed the full frontal view that I was giving her. She untied the string of her bikini and let it fall off her shoulders then slowly revealed her bare chest. The sight made me reach for my throbbing erection. I started to pump the beast slowly to soothe the ache of the overall build up.

"You giving me another show Carlos?" she mused watching me clutch myself. "Show me your superman pose."

I smirked and rose my free arm above my waist then flexed bulging my bicep. Keeping my fist locked around my cock I puckered my lips and brought them up to my erected bicep. I stroked myself slowly as I pushed my lips into the flex then held the composure for her before parting my kiss. When I turned my head back to her she had her hand down her bikini bottoms touching herself.

"Come here big boy" she motioned for me to climb on the bed. As I did she pulled to her and started to kiss me. Then I found my hand in her lap sliding into the bikini again. "You ready for this?" I nodded excited for what was to come. "Take those off and move down between my legs."

I nodded and started to crawl down her body then froze, "You sure?" I asked wanting to make sure it was okay. She nodded and pushed my head down forcing me to move down. I crouched over her and removed the swimsuit from her legs revealing the tight pink lips underneath. "Wow".


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter Three**

* * *

_Lucy's POV_

Carlos was between my thighs ready for me to teach him what to do. I was so aroused by having him be so willing to please that I was already close.

"Just rub my slit like you did before . . ." I started "that's good now just give it a small kiss."

He pressed his lips to my hole and the gentle graze quickly became a ravage. He started to tongue at my folds and slid in marvelously.

"Its so warm" He commented then began to suck at my slit.

I was so close as he started to roll his sweet tongue around the lips, then when he covered it with is mouth and drew back I started to squirm. He continued and began to use his fingers while he tickled me with his tongue. As he worked two in I exploded in a heat of excitement I bucked my hips off the bed but Carlos managed to hold on to me he started to grunt as he sucked at my folds and when he buried his face in deep lapping at my sensitive clit another wave of excitement immediately followed.

I squealed as the second orgasm hit and I balled my fist in the bed. This one was longer then the first and I hadn't come down after the first so it was crippling. I writhed and panted as he furthered his exploration combining his fingers and thumb with is tongue and experimenting between licking and sucking. All through the experience I had never been more alive.

"C-Carlos Please . . ." I cried and panted. "w-wait a second. . ." I pleaded. He grunted "no" as I struggled to regain my composure under his intense power.

"Stop Babe. . . I-I uh Oh my god!" I tried but he found a sweet spot. I screamed as he started to flick his tongue between there and my clit the combination was incredibility intense. The blast burned through me like nothing else and as I reached another climax I clutched at the boy's head. Balling my fists in his hair as he worked intently on my libido. This one hit and I fell back on the bed my heart pounding my body aching and once it was finished Carlos was at my throat nipping and sucking there too.

"Carlos you're amazing." I confessed regaining my breath. As I built back up I turned him over on his back and straddled his waist. "You just made me cum three times." I stated then kissed him. He smirked cockishly at the recognition "Really?" he asked. "Was I good?"

"You were awesome." I captured his arms and pinned them over his head. "I think you might need some more practice though." I teased then reached down to free him of his swimming trunks.

Holding him there captive in my bed I was overly excited. I took a minute to admire his body lying under me. His flushed caramel skin, his defined muscles, and his enthusiastic sex drive how is he still a virgin. There he was probably the happiest guy on the planet his sweet grin and his excited expression damn, really 'Score'.

"You want to keep going?" I asked.

"Yeah." He got more excited.

"You sure? I wouldn't want to take advantage of you . . . I mean you're so innocent" I teased running my finger from his cheek down his beautiful chest.

"I'm sure. Take advantage." Carlos offered in his childish demeanor.

"You think you'll be able to handle it?" seductively I grabbed his thick manhood, as it stood unattended behind me. His whole body tensed under the anticipation of my tight folds all he could manage was a gasp and a nod. "Of course I've never had a man as big as you, I might not be able to take it."

I aligned the thick member to my slit and watched as the expression of shock crossed Carlos' face when I pushed the thick head between my thighs. He grunted softly under the lust and his mouth fell open. His chin quivered as his body tensed up under the pressure. The thick head stretched me better than any guy before. I relaxed into the girth of the incredible member and began to work the head around my walls. God damn it felt amazing.


End file.
